Cracks In Our Foundation
by Emidra
Summary: Forks. Charming, quaint little Forks  as if there could be anything charming or quaint about Forks. Twilight Role Reversal.


All original character belong to the ever talented Stephenie Meyer. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.

Cracks In Our Foundation

By: Emidra

---

I never spent much time contemplating how I would die. I was positive that it would be sometime in the distant future. I would be ancient, great grand children and admirers surrounding my death bed. I never expected _this_ would happen. Never would I believe I would greet traditional tragedy with open arms. As the inferno ran out of stimulate I gasped for breath.

---

Forks. Charming, quaint _little_ Forks - as if there could be anything charming or quaint about Forks. Little however fitted the town perfectly a mere population of three thousand one hundred and thirty seven occupied the municipality in Washington. The polar opposite of **my** Phoenix, the sweltering heat, shorts, sandals, the millions of people, tan lines – not that I had any and of course and the sun. This had been what I called home for seventeen years. The sun that was defiantly something I was going to miss. My personal hell on earth, Forks, was possibly the rainiest, foggiest most miserable place in North America. It was to Forks that I was exiled to now.

My father had been promoted – ahem demoted, in myself and my siblings' opinion anyways; which honestly _should_ be the only opinions that mattered. He was to become the new surgeon at the hospital for the good people of Forks. My mother always dreamed of living in a town. "It would be beneficial to our upbringing," or so she said anyways.

I supposed it could be worse; my sister Alice was taking the news much harder than anyone else, after a tantrum worthy of a five year old revolving around the fact that there was not a mall of any magnitude for a good hour and a half drive. Regardless of tantrums, whining and potential death threats my entire family had packed up our SUV and made the cross country trek to the Olympic Peninsula.

As we pulled up to a fairly substantial white mansion the entire back wall was made of glass– I supposed having a father who was a national renowned doctor had advantages. I already had my hand on the door to the car. I wanted to get one of the better rooms. The only factor of my life I was not 100 pleased with in Phoenix was that I had the smallest room in the entire house – it was honestly more of the size of a large closet. Not this time baby, my hand twitched in anticipation.

"Just a moment kids," Esme murmured in her soft tones. She really was a saint. A mere twenty-six with five adopted teenagers, she probably would have taken the entire orphanage had she been permitted too. She was by far the kindest person I knew. "I know you are not all pleased to be here… but Carlisle and I want you to be happy here. Maybe after you have finished unpacking you should take a peek in the garage." She smiled mysteriously, "And boys! Please no fighting over rooms here… 3… 2… 1… GO!" Esme and Carlisle knew us well enough to be prepared for a brawl. I was pretty sure that they had rooms picked out for us already in the event of a battle royale. They just wanted to let us try to solve the room problems as adults first.

I may have been the youngest and smallest of my brothers but I was defiantly the fastest. I felt a twinge of guilt as I heard Alice's exasperated call, "I NEED ONE WITH A WALK IN CLOSET!" her tiny 4'10 frame running as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"I do too!" wheezed Rosalie. I could tell she regretted not joining the track team this year. She would be devastated if one of us informed her that the dryer did not in fact shrink her favorite jeans and that a few extra pounds clinged to her otherwise model worthy figure. So we kept it to ourselves.

I chuckled as I called over my shoulder, "I'll save you each one Ally and Rose!" I ran at top speed through the front door and up two flights of stairs I opened doors at random, scanning the potential candidates. Finally coming to rest outside a polished oak door. I heard bantering downstairs. Emmett and Jasper obviously wanted the same room. Again. I threw open the door and was faced with a large almost circular room with an entire wall of windows, a walk in closet and a small bathroom all attached. Mine. Mine. Mine. I staked my claim by hammering in a plaque which read, "Edward's Room" on the door threw off my sweater which I left in the centre of the room and ran out again. I had Alice and Rosalie to look out for and I had the sinking suspicion that they had yet to make it to the front door.

---

Gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. I had never seen anything in my entire existence that could compare to her beauty. Pure splendor. An angel. The light seemed to glint off her shiny finish. The custom paint job was tinted so she always appeared to be in motion. I walked in slow circles admiring the every angle of the new Volvo S60 R. I was in love and she was all mine. Well figuratively speaking anyways, I deduced I had to share her with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. But we had a car – a very _fast_ car. In fact I bet we could cut the road trip times in half, if _I_ was permitted to drive. Maybe, just maybe Forks wouldn't be as bad as I feared.

---

When I woke up the following morning I was forced to conclude that yes, Forks would be positively ghastly. When we arrived yesterday it appeared that one of Forks rare sunny days greeted us. This came crashing down when I peered out my window after breakfast the following morning – overcast, dreary and positively awful. I picked up the weather page of the local paper and took a look in the five day forecast section. Fabulous. I sincerely hoped that the weatherman had some serious predicting flaws.

I heard Alice's lithe steps dancing down the stairs. "She's angry," murmured Jasper over a bowl of Cornflakes. I never truly understood Jasper. You could have the biggest grin on your face and he would _always_ know when it was forced and when it was sincere.

I didn't argue. My family has always a bit strange. Carlisle always said that every family had quirks. But between Jasper, Alice and I, we seemed to have more than our fair share of oddities. Add that to the negative connotation of orphaned and foster children and I'll just say that I was happy that I had four pre made friends that would follow me to the end of the world and back. I was not looking forward to school. I answered Jasper with a very verbose, "Mm," and turned back to the paper.

When Alice finally made her way to the kitchen, she announced to the room, "We are going to be late. Rosalie wants to straighten her hair and the power is going to go out." Again no one questioned Alice. It probably would happen anyways. See what I mean? Family quirks.

I decided to take advantage on one of Alice's rare clairvoyant episodes, "Hey Alice… You don't happen to see a more positive outlook on this week's weather do you?"

---

By the time we finally made it out of the house, it was nearly lunch time. By the glares we received from the support staff as we parked in front of the building labeled, "Main Office," I could tell we had not made a very positive first impression. The red headed receptionist obviously did not believe out story that we just got lost on the way to school. Her expression clearly indicated, "Good for nothing kids…" Regardless, she handed us our schedules and pointed us in the direction of the cafeteria.

It was in the cafeteria that I first encountered **her**.

---

Review? English is not my first language so any tips or suggestions would be appreciated. Sorry for the monotone of this chapter but it was mostly filler. I realize that this is not the most unique story line but I have some twists I hope to incorporate. I really wanted to start a story that I would still be able to write even after the release of Eclipse and a lot of my plots in my mind recently seem to revolve around the Volturi and I do not want my story to sound completely ignorant. Anyways, shall I continue? You don't have to review; it's just nice to know someone is actually reading (and perhaps enjoying?) my ramblings. Thanks for your time.

- Emidra


End file.
